<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate Him by The_Busy_Beee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695036">I Hate Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee'>The_Busy_Beee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukshima and Kageyama's first meeting literally couldn't have been worse.</p><p>Well, it probably could have- but it was still awful.</p><p>The point is- he hates his roommate with a passion.</p><p>Until he doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hate Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Aria!! 🎉🎉</p><p>Some soft TsukkiKage with sarcasm and snark is the best way to celebrate another lap around the sun! I hope you have the most amazing birthday!!</p><p>Kageyama and Tsukishima are both sass machines and I'm not always the best at sassy dialogue, but I hope I did them justice! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima and Kageyama’s first meeting couldn’t have gone worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Tsukki muses, he’s sure it probably could have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was still bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having someone and their older sister walk in on you changing clothes, even though you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>specifically</span>
  </em>
  <span> posted a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door of your dorm is pretty bad. Especially considering he’s not supposed to even <em>have</em> a roommate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why he’s waiting, very impatiently, outside the dorm head’s room for the older man to come back from wherever he’s at. Tsukishima exhales heavily again as he dodges another herd of students and their parents moving down the hall noisily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why he moved into the dorms early- to avoid this mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was planning to stay in his dorm all day, ignoring the other freshmen moving in and the sobbing parents and noisy upperclassmen trying to establish their dominance early, until dinner in the cafeteria with Yamaguchi, but that was completely blown out of the water when the Kageyama siblings burst into his room while he was rummaging through his dresser. He rubs his temples, trying not to feel embarrassed about being caught in nothing but his Froggy-chan boxers- he was in his own room!! He has nothing to be ashamed of!!- but his face still feels hot thinking about the way the older woman had squeaked and the guy had blinked at him, wide eyed. Tsukishima slides down the wall into a squatting position, burying his face into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsukishima? Is everything alright?” He picks his head up to find Daichi and Suga watching him with concern. Tsukishima pushes to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sawamura-san, I’d like to talk to you about my roommate, if you have time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Suga laughs, stretching past Tsukki to unlock the door and push it open before stepping back. “I’ll go grab coffees because this sounds like a coffee kind of problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Suga,” Daichi smiles as Suga heads for the community room and motions for Tsukki to enter the room ahead of him. He pulls a small stack of papers out of his desk drawer and sits down in his desk chair. “So,” he asks with a small sigh, “what’s wrong with your roommate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima takes a seat on the edge of one of the beds, lips pursed. He doesn’t want to be the guy that complains about everything and gives the dorm head a hard time, but, “Nothing’s “wrong” per say, but I was a little surprised when he came in this morning, considering I didn’t think I’d be having a roommate this year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi hums as he flips a few pages, eyes quickly skimming the sheet of paper in his hands. “You’re in room seventeen, right?” Tsukishima nods, even though Daichi doesn’t look up for his confirmation. “We’re full to capacity again this year, so every bed needs to be used, and your room is a double room. It’s only natural that you’d have a roommate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Tsukishima agrees carefully, “but I specifically remember applying for a single dorm on my boarding application…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Requesting a single room doesn’t guarantee you a single room,” Suga laughs as he enters the dorm and passes Tsukishima a can of coffee. He flops onto the bed opposite the younger man and holds one can out to Daichi who takes it with a smile, still giving Tsukki all his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, unfortunately. There are only four single rooms and they usually go to people with extenuating circumstances. If there’s a problem with who the roommate is, I might be able to arrange a swap, but if the problem is just that there is a roommate,” Daichi’s shrugs, “I can’t really do anything about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Tsukishima tries not to look as disappointed as he feels, but he’s pretty sure he fails when Daichi’s expression softens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t met Kageyama yet, but I’m sure he’s not that bad. You’ve only known him for like an hour, right?” Tsukishima nods. “Then just give it another couple days. If he’s not someone you can see yourself rooming with, I’ll see if I can find someone else for you, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s all I can do, right?” Tsukishima sighs. Daichi laughs good naturedly and ruffles the younger man’s short blond hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll be fine! What’s the worst that could happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t jinx him!” Suga laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his walk back to his room, Tsukki tries to believe in Daichi’s words. Surely the other teen couldn’t be too bad, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima regrets giving the raven haired teen a chance to unpack his things without him in the room the minute he steps into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls are covered in posters of volleyball players, the floor is littered with books and shoes and volleyball equipment and all of Tsukishima’s careful decorating and arrangement has been thrown into chaos while pop music blares in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Roommate-kun!” the older sister calls, standing perilously on Tsukishima’s desk chair to hang a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Certain Victory” </span>
  </em>
  <span>banner across the wall above their window. “Perfect timing! Come give me a hand with this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima might strangle his roommate and his sister with that banner before Daichi has a chance to find him a new one. He clenches his jaw and inhales deeply, trying to remain calm, and carefully steps around the mess all over the room to help hold the edge of the banner while she tacks it in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so tall! It must really come in handy!” Tsukishima doesn’t bother replying as he looks over the “damage” done to his- well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their-</span>
  </em>
  <span> room. Other than the banner, the posters thankfully stop around the midway line and don’t take up any of the wall space on “his” side of the room. Kageyama isn’t even here right now, but hopefully he intends to put all his junk- er, stuff- away as soon as he comes back. “Tsukishima-kun, right?” she asks as she climbs down and looks over her handiwork with a smile. “He can be a handful, but please take care of my little brother!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima really can’t bring himself to be rude when she’s wearing such a carefree smile, so he just shrugs, hands tucked deep into the pockets of his worn jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he can’t be that bad,” Yamaguchi laughs. “You’ve barely spent five minutes with the guy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeing all the sports posters is enough evidence,” Tsukishima grumbles, gnawing on the end of his clear plastic straw. Yamaguchi laughs again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need I remind you that we play volleyball too..? Your bedroom at home was plastered with posters and-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was at </span>
  <em>
    <span>home!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsukishima glares at Yamaguchi. “Who brings all that to </span>
  <em>
    <span>college</span>
  </em>
  <span> with them?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People who really love the game, I guess. My roommate had a few posters too.” Yamaguchi shrugs. “He’s got a lot of energy, but he seems nice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Tsukishima mumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Tsukki, I think you’re making this too big of a deal. He’ll probably have the room nice and neat by the time you get back, and you guys will probably have tons in common. You know what it’s like having a super outgoing older sibling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi isn’t wrong. The only reason he allowed Akiteru to help him move into the dorms was because he moved in early. If he’d waited until today, he absolutely wouldn’t have allowed the older man to help him with </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Once again, Tsukishima tries to be positive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Older siblings can be really pushy. Maybe while Kageyama was out, his sister decided to decorate the way she thought he would. Maybe when he returns, Kageyama will see what she’s done and take it all down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can hope, anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s beginning to wonder why he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>tries</span>
  </em>
  <span> to think positively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only have the posters not been taken down, but they’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>multiplied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Onto </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima had decided not to come back to the room until after the announcement that evening asking for all family and friends to say goodbye and leave the campus, and he immediately regrets it. By the time he gets back to his room after dinner, the room looks nothing like it did when he went to bed last night. The walls are covered in sports posters and training menus, and though the books and nicknacks have been put away, the pairs of shoes and sports equipment still remain piled at the end of the bed like an eyesore. Kagayama is currently laying on his back in his bed, tossing the ball up into the air and catching it before it hits his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you like sports,” Tsukishima says, carefully toeing off his shoes in the entry before crossing the room to stare at the two posters hung on his wall. He glances over his shoulder when he receives no answer to find Kageyama watching him. He grips the end of the poster and yanks it down, watching Kageyama’s eyebrows crease, a frown immediately appearing on his face. “Unfortunately, this is my side of the room.” The other poster receives the same treatment, and Kageyama sits up, ball falling into his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi,” his voice is deep and undeniably irritated. Tsukishima turns to give Kageyama a customer service smile as he rolls the posters in his hands up. “Those are limited editions-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh are they? That’s nice,” Tsukishima knows that. He has both of them at home as well. He drops the two rolled up posters onto the foot of Kageyama’s bed, smile falling away. “Keep them on your side of the room or they’ll be someone else’s limited editions.” Kageyama’s scowl deepens. Tsukishima clicks his tongue before striding over to his desk and tugging his headphones out of the top drawer, wasting no time in putting them on and starting up his favorite playlist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t talk that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t talk much the next morning, either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s alarm clock wakes Tsukishima up at five am, but Kageyama is apparently the type to sleep through his alarms. It blares for a good five minutes straight before Tsukishima finally gets fed up and throws his pillow across the room. It smacks the wall and flops down onto the bed beside a still sleeping Kageyama, completely ineffective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima squints, partially from inability to see, as he rises from the bed and carefully makes his way across the room. He smacks a hand down onto the alarm clock, silencing it’s noise, and snatches his pillow up before storming back to his bed. Classes don’t even start until seven thirty- who in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> gets up at five am?! Tsukishima mentally grumbles for the next fifteen minutes or so until he manages to fall back to sleep. His own alarm begins chiming at six thirty and Tsukki shuts it off with a heavy huff before forcing himself up and out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs his small basket of toiletries, his room key, and, after rolling his eyes at Kageyama’s insane sleeping position, leaves for the bathrooms. Thankfully the bathrooms aren’t super crowded yet, so Tsukki is able to use the bathroom in peace and find a spot at the sinks to wash his face and brush his teeth without much trouble. Yamaguchi comes in as he’s brushing his teeth and they exchange sleepy nods of acknowledgement before the freckled teen heads to a urinal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bends over to spit out his mouthful of toothpaste and the door suddenly slams open, startling the six sleepy occupants and making Tsukishima choke on his mouthful of water. As he coughs over the sink, he hears someone’s bare feet coming closer to the sink (to him?) and all he can think about is how </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span> this floor has to be, but they’re walking around the dorms </span>
  <em>
    <span>barefoot-?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shut off my alarm this morning, didn’t you?!” Kageyama demands from above him and Tsukishima scowls. He rises up to his full height, feeling a rush of sadistic glee when he realizes that he’s taller than the furious raven haired teen. His lip is curled in a snarl, blue eyes narrowed, the picture of rage- or he would be, if he didn’t have dried drool on his chin and his hair wasn’t so wildly tousled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I did?” Tsukishima asks, watching Kageyama’s jaw clench. “Someone had to. It woke up everyone in the dorm except you. I don’t get why you even set the damn thing if it doesn’t wake you up-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t touch my stuff,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama growls. Tsukishima glares down at him, hands clenched into fists at his side-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Yamaguchi is pushing his way between them, and Tsukki hadn’t realized how close they were until Yamaguchi began forcing space between the two, “that’s enough! I’m sure Tsukki is very sorry about turning off your alarm clock- right Tsukki??” Tsukishima clicks his tongue and folds his arms over his chest and Yamaguchi elbows him. He glares at his best friend, who gives him a pointed look and jerks his head towards Kageyama. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima sighs, “Right. My bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama doesn’t look pacified, but he doesn’t push the issue further, choosing to storm past the pair to the bathroom stalls and lock himself in. Yamaguchi lets out a quiet exhale of relief before fixing Tsukishima with a dirty look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima throws his toiletries into his small basket with a huff before returning Yamaguchi’s look with one of his own. “It’s been one day and I hate him already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning when the alarm goes off, Tsukishima doesn’t turn it off. Even when it goes for ten minutes straight, he endures. But by the twelfth minute, he’s endured long enough. He grabs the volleyball that Kageyama left sitting in the middle of their floor last night and pitches it at the teen. It hits Kageyama in the stomach and he sits up with a startled gasp, hands coming to clutch at his midsection as he blinks around the room wide eyed. When he finds Tsukishima glaring down at him furiously his own expression darkens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your <em>problem?!”</em> Kageyama cries, throwing the volleyball back at him. Tsukishima swats the ball away effortlessly, quick reflexes coming in handy, and grabs the still ringing alarm clock off Kageyama’s headboard and shoves it in Kageyama’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My problem is that you insist on setting your alarm for five am but you refuse to wake up at five am!” He shouts over the ringing alarm clock. Kageyama snatches the alarm clock from his hand and smacks the button on top roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama throws the alarm clock onto his bed before shoving his sheets and blankets off with a huff while Tsukishima stomps back to his own bed. He tugs the blanket back up over his shoulder, glaring at the wall in front of him as he listens to Kageyama rifle through his drawers and change clothes. The bedroom door finally opens and closes, surprisingly not slammed, and Tsukishima finally relaxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s still awake when his alarm goes off at six thirty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kageyama Tobio</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their first week can't be finished fast enough and Tsukishima finds himself outside Daichi’s dorm room on Saturday morning before morning practice, more than ready to ask for a room change. The door opens before he can knock on it and Suga startles when he finds Tsukishima on their doorstep. His surprise turns into a sly smile as he steps back, holding the door open for Tsukishima to enter. “You’ve got company, Daichi,” he calls into the room. Daichi looks up from his desk and huffs a laugh when he sees Tsukishima. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you want me to find you a new roommate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tsukishima isn’t above begging at this point. Kageyama has been nothing but a thorn in his side all week, from the alarm clock to the mess he leaves in their room and the non-stop tossing of his stupid volleyball. Tsukishima keeps his headphones on as much as possible, but occasionally they need to.charge, and in those hours, he thinks he might slowly go insane listening to the smack of the ball off Kageyama's hands and arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi laughs and slides his drawer shut before grabbing his gym bag and slinging it over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk about it on the way to practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is gonna sound bad but honestly, Kageyama doesn't sound like that bad of a roommate," Daichi says once Tsukishima has finished venting. Tsukishima blinks, surprised. Had he not been </span>
  <em>
    <span>listening?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kageyama is literally the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> roommate. "I mean," Daichi continues, "I got stuck with a guy who </span>
  <em>
    <span>yodled</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my first year. And Suga's roommate showered like once every two weeks-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, he was horrible!" Suga cries, hands coming up to cover his face. "I used to sleep in the common room or bounce between my friends' rooms- god, he was so disgusting-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Asahi's roommate would watch him while he slept," Daichi says seriously. "He ended up being </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> creepy and got arrested during the second semester- no one is even really sure for what, but it was bad enough to get expelled as well, so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If the only problem you have with Kageyama is the messy room and alarm clock, consider yourself lucky," Suga says seriously, pulling the gym keys out of his pocket. "You could do much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> worse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he thinks about it objectively, Daichi and Suga are probably right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama isn't the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> roommate he could be stuck with- he could always be stuck with Hinata. Kageyama keeps his things on his side of the room (barring that incident from the first day) and he doesn't pester Tsukki when they're both in the room; he's perfectly content to practice volleyball and watch videos on his phone by himself. He's messy, but it's really no worse than Akiteru was when they shared a room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for some reason, Kageyama's entire being just </span>
  <em>
    <span>pisses him off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> once they began playing on a team together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been two weeks now; more than twenty practices. It's enough to know that Kageyama's got undeniable talent, and while he's self assured, he's not quite cocky- he knows he has the talent to back up his words and it's more than a little irritating. Watching him act all high and mighty, telling Tsukki to "jump higher!" or "hit harder!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Fuck</span></em> <em><span>him.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's not the coach. He's not the captain. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not on good enough terms to be able to talk to Tsukishima like he knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My toss was perfect! I know you can jump higher than that! Stop half assing it!" The setter shouts and Tsukishima snaps. He can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the last threads of his sanity ripping under the weight of Kageyama's words. Any other day he'd brush it off- let the words roll over him and grumble under his breath as he gets back into position- but today- something about today has him clenching his fist and striding across the gym, honey brown eyes dark and lips set in a grim line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsukki no-!" Yamaguchi's shout from the sidelines comes too late. Tsukishima is already hauling Kageyama up by the collar of his uniform-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell do you think you are?! He shouts, uncaring of the team's stares. "You act some pompous ass King, demanding we all follow your orders and move at your pace but we're not your pawns! Not everyone can move like you and Hinata, you <em>freak!!" </em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, break it up!" Daichi and Ryuu are forcing their way between them, pushing Kageyama and Tsukishima in opposite directions. "I think that's enough for today- Tsukishima, go cool down!" Daichi's voice is firm, leaving no room for argument. Not like he planned to refuse anyways, though. Tsukishima grabs his duffle bag and heads back to his room, not bothering to shower or change out of his jersey first and ignoring Yamaguchi's attempts to get his attention before he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, Kageyama always manages to get under his skin. It doesn't matter how hard he tries or what he says it just-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima lets out a frustrated growl as he throws his bag into his desk chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you have a crush on him." Tsukki blinks at his older brother, stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you even hear a word I said?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akiteru nods. "Yeah, I heard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I fail to see how that's possible. I've wanted to strangle him for two weeks-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kei, do you remember when you came out to me in high school?" Tsukishima closes his mouth with a snap, eyes wide. "We were watching that movie with the king and his knights- what was it??" He frowns as he thinks for a moment before shaking his head and leaning back in his seat, "Anyways- you blurted it out, and you were all nervous and I was nervous, but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please get to the point," Tsukishima begs, covering his face with both hands, embarrassment making his cheeks warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, afterwards I asked you what your type was, because I wanted you to know I was okay with you being gay- do you remember what you told me?" Akiteru raises a brow and sips at his iced coffee. Tsukishima uncovers his face as he thinks back to that night, eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...someone like King Neils..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how would you describe King Neils..?" Akiteru asks, both brows raised. Tsukki frowns at the tabletop. He hasn't seen that movie in ages, but if he remembers correctly, King Neils was very sarcastic, much like himself. He was King, so of course he acted like he was above everyone, but he was also talented- he earned the right to be called king rather than inheriting the throne. King Neils was-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Tsukishima's forehead hits the table with a thunk, "Kageyama is King Neils." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Theeeere it is," Akiteru's amusement is clear and Tsukishima frowns harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does he… does he </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kageyama..?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima cleans the dorm and writes an entire report while ignoring his brother’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akiteru is wrong, obviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama isn’t his “type”. And even if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that doesn’t mean he has feelings for</span>
  <em>
    <span> Kageyama.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obviously. That would be like saying Akiteru has a crush on every brunette girl with curly hair under 160cm because he likes that one idol. Kageyama isn’t even attractive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s ridiculous! Completely and totally ridiculous! Tsukishima huffs as he flops onto his bed, eyeing the clock hanging on the wall above his bed. With nothing else to keep him busy, Tsukki’s mind begins wandering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> his type be..?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls over to face the wall as he thinks, fingers drumming against the mattress beside his head. Not someone too overly muscular, for sure, but maybe someone with a little bit of muscle? Appearance isn’t as important as personality though, so he forgoes thinking about hair and eye color. Personality wise…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima isn’t stupid- he knows he’s got a sharp tongue and a dry sense of humor. He doesn’t try to be a smart ass (most of the time), but it happens. Someone who could put up with that, or even snark back, would be ideal. Someone who understands his humor, and maybe has similar tastes? Maybe someone… who likes volleyball? He sighs, glasses shifting up onto his forehead as he rubs his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is stupid. At this rate, he’s basically just describing Yamaguchi and Akiteru, and neither of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> are gonna happen. Yamaguchi has been around so long he’s basically another brother at this point. Maybe he’ll be single forever, who knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bedroom door opens and Tsukishima tenses, hands still over his face. He lies perfectly still, listening to Kageyama kick his shoes off and drop his sports bag. When he hears the minifridge under Kageyama’s desk being opened, he pulls his hands away from his face and adjusts his glasses before rolling over to watch the other teen. Kageyama is squatting in front of the fridge, shirtless, and poking the straw into a small pouch of strawberry milk. When he moves, Tsukishima can see the lean muscles ripple, and the light reflects off of moist patches along Kageyama’s shoulders and neck- sweat? Water? Did he shower or is he still gross from practice? He’s not sure which it is, but when Kageyama rises to his feet and turns around, he gets a good look at the well defined v-line of Kageyama’s abdomen, cut off by loose basketball shorts-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s eyes dart back up to Kageyama’s face, taking note of his pinched expression and pursed lips. He clicks his tongue and rolls towards the wall again. “Not attractive at all,” he mumbles, trying to ignore the flip his stomach did when he saw Kageyama’s abs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Kageyama calls, drawing Tsukishima's attention away from the webcomic he's reading. He raises a brow, waiting for Kageyama to continue, but the setter is quiet for a long minute. Tsukishima frowns as he looks up from his screen, prepared to tell him off, but his frown deepens when he sees Kageyama's expression. His lips are pursed and his eyebrows are furrowed- he looks like he's swallowed a lemon- "About earlier… I'm… m'sorry," he mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima blinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he… did Kageyama just apologize to him..?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I have trouble with… </span>
  <em>
    <span>people,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kageyama looks physically pained, "but I'm- I'm working on it, so. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima wants to snark back. It's on the tip of his tongue- his first response is always to poke the bear- but he reigns it in. "Thanks," he says quietly, turning back to his webcomic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I'm not sorry for saying you can do better," he looks up again and Kageyama's steely blue eyes have him pinned in place. "You're not playing with your full potential. You could easily jump higher than that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima narrows his eyes. Just when he thought maybe Kageyama wasn't so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kageyama!" Hinata calls from the hallway a second before someone starts banging on the door, "Come toss for me!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop shouting, dummy!” Kageyama shouts as he rises from the bed. He complains even as he grabs his shoes and ball before leaving the room and Tsukishima finds himself staring at the closed door for a long moment before huffing and flopping onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not attractive at all,” he mumbles to himself. He’s not sure who he’s trying to convince at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gradually settle into some semblance of a routine over the first month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still don’t talk much, aside from trading insults and the occasional shouting match, but thankfully, none of them have ended up in a physical altercation. Someone always steps in before their posturing can go too far. It’s not so much that Kageyama gets better at talking, nor does Tsukki get any better at controlling his tongue, but they learn to deal with each other better. Kageyama doesn’t bristle quite so quickly at Tsukishima’s tone and Tsukki doesn’t take everything Kageyama says quite so seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the first month, Tsukishima is beginning to think they’ll be able to make it all the way through the first year together without incident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, Kageyama starts acting… strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama is already strange, but like- </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They already sat at the same lunch table, but instead of sitting on the other side of the table, Kageyama suddenly begins sitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>beside</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima doesn’t think anything of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Kageyama begins offering his dessert to Tsukki because he’s “too full.” Which, yeah, Tsukki could probably see that. He eats two bowls of rice plus his main dish and side dishes- Tsukki is lucky to finish what he gets from the line let alone go back for seconds on anything, but he’s not gonna turn down sweets. It would be a complete waste to let them get thrown away just because Kageyama’s eyes were bigger than his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Occasionally, Kageyama buys extra milks and runs out of space for them in his minifridge. Tsukishima doesn’t ever keep much in his own, so he doesn’t mind letting Kageyama keep some of the excess in his fridge. As “thanks” for letting him store them, Kageyama offered to let Tsukki drink some of the milk in his fridge if he wants. When Tsukishima opens his fridge and finds only strawberry milks in it, he adds that to his growing list of “suspicious things Kageyama is doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only ever sees Kageyama drink white milk or yogurts. Why would he stock Tsukishima’s fridge with strawberry milk he doesn’t even like..?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once, when he overexerted himself at practice and had to take a breather, Kageyama had draped his towel over Tsukki’s bowed head and walked away before Tsukishima could question him. Tsukki accepted the towel, but only because it was closer than going all the way to the end of the bench for his own. Kageyama ignored him the rest of practice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They never usually shower at the same time due to class schedules and Kageyama practicing with Hinata late, so Tsukki is usually getting dressed when Kageyama comes in. At first, it’s not a problem, but somewhere along the line, Kageyama started averting his gaze, refusing to even look at Tsukishima’s bare torso. Tsukki wants to say it’s just normal guy/roommate stuff, but he’s beginning to wonder…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weirdest part, though, is when Kageyama starts initiating conversations just for “fun” and giving Tsukki compliments- if they can be called that??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your serve was better today,” Kageyama says on the way back from the gym. At some point during the second month, they began walking back to the dorms together after morning practice. Tsukishima nods, shifting his gym bag strap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” That one was a compliment-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you hadn’t held back at the last second, it would have actually made it over the net.” Kageyama continues. Tsukishima frowns; spoke too soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I hadn’t held back I would have hit that huge ass ego of yours. It’s always in the way,” he snipes, smirking at Kageyama’s half-hearted glare. They fall into a comfortable silence as they walk, carefully avoiding the students already up and milling around campus, until Kageyama clears his throat. When Tsukishima looks over at him, Kageyama’s eyes are on the ground in front of them, his cheeks flushed with color. “What?” Tsukki asks, eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You uh-” Kageyama falters. He straightens up and tries again, “You look like a painting, in this lighting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A painting,” Tsukishima repeats, slowing to a halt. Kageyama stops beside him and nods, finally looking up from the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Picasso painting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima blinks once. Twice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell,” he can’t stop the smirk that spreads over his face or the unattractive snort of laughter that bursts free</span>
  <span>. “Is that supposed to be an insult??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What??” The setter’s face flushes darker from embarrassment, scowl immediately replacing the, dare he say it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy</span>
  </em>
  <span> expression on Kageyama’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even know how Picasso paints people?” Tsukishima asks, still smirking. Kageyama grits his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” he admits begrudgingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why bother saying it?” Tsukki steps back, allowing a senior in their pajamas to rush between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s stupid, just forget it,” Kageyama huffs, stomping off towards the dorm on his own. Tsukishima rolls his eyes, following behind the irate teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get why you’re so pissed off,” Tsukishima huffs, straightening Kageyama’s shoes in the entryway as he removes his own. “You’re the one who brought up Picasso in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Forget it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kageyama cries, slamming his bag down in his desk chair before flopping across the bed face down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your stupidity is embedded in my brain now- I can’t just forget it,” Tsukishima clicks his tongue, setting his bag down much more gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid Hinata,” Kageyama grumbles and Tsukki frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does Hinata have to do with you not knowing who Picasso is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama is quiet.for long enough that Tsukishima doesn't think he's gonna answer, but finally the raven haired setter mumbles, "he said it would be a compliment…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A compliment?" Tsukki frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like," Kageyama's definitely blushing- Tsukki can't believe his eyes- "telling someone they're as pretty as a famous person's painting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All at once, the last month's worth of "weirdness" suddenly makes sense. The strawberry milk, the towel, the attempts at conversation- Kageyama likes him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Tsukki says dumbly, sitting down heavily on his own bed. Kageyama buries his red face in his pillows, probably trying to suffocate himself at this point, and Tsukishima isn't really sure what to say now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's not… </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Kageyama liking him… In the last few weeks, Kageyama had begun to grow on him, and he'd even begin to </span>
  <em>
    <span>look forward</span>
  </em>
  <span> to their sarcasm filled conversations. It was nice having someone with a similar sense of humor around…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mucha," Tsukishima mumbles, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. "Alphonse Mucha." He sees Kageyama lift his head in his peripheral vision and purses his lips, ignoring the burning blush building on his own face. "If you're gonna compare someone to a painting, Alphonse Mucha is better than Picasso."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama is silent for a long minute before breathing out his own little "oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that line's not gonna work anymore," Tsukishima says as he turns his back to Kageyama. "You already blew that pick up line- find something new!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," Kageyama says, and it sounds a little spacey- like he's thinking about other things, and Tsukishima resists the urge to curl his knees up to his chest and hide from Kageyama's all-seeing gaze-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Tsukishima?" Kageyama calls, and Tsukki listens to the blankets rustle as he sits up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did it hurt?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima rolls his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The most cliche line in the book? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's</span>
  </em>
  <span> his plan B?? "When I fell from heaven?" He sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you clawed your way up from hell," Kageyama says instead and it startles another bark of laughter out of Tsukishima as he sits up quickly and throws his pillow at Kageyama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You asshole!" He laughs. Kageyama catches the pillow easily and clutches it to his chest, lips curled up into a soft smile and Tsukishima finds himself captivated by it. "A little," he finally mumbles, and Kageyama's smile widens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> hate him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>